


Day 5: Old Friends

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: AvatarWorldWeek2016 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatarworldweek, Day 5: Old Friends, Drabble, F/M, M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: It’s Aang’s birthday, and the GAang plans to throw him a surprise. Secrets will be revealed and new ships may form…?! (Modern!AU)





	

“My answer is no; And no, you can’t use Mai to convince me otherwise.”

“To be honest, it was my idea.” Mai interjects, filing her nails in a corner while blatantly ignore the incredulous expression Zuko sends her way. Sokka scowls, throwing his arms in the air.

“Okay, fine – Her idea, but  _my_  plan. Look, it’s Aang’s birthday, and we just want to throw him a surprise party!”

“Which involves a three-day road trip to the Himalayas. You know I can’t just up and leave this company when I just started to get a hang of things!” 

“Oh don’t worry about that either.” Katara beams, sitting next to Mai as Sokka throws her a grateful thumbs-up for the intervention. “We managed to talk to Iroh to be your substitute while you’re gone, and Lu Ten said he’ll help out with that new project that Mai said you had some difficulties with.”

Zuko disapprovingly frowns at Mai. “You told them that I needed help?”

“We all know you need all the help you can get to run this company successfully.” Mai swiftly replies, coolly arching a perfect eyebrow at her fiancé, her words a clear indication that she knows what she’s talking about. “The least you could do is hang out with your friends before things get even more hectic, like the end of the year annual reports and stuff.”

Zuko really loves her, but…

“Okay, fine. So if,  _hypothetically speaking_ , agreed to this trip of yours, who’s doing all the bookings? And let’s not forget about the finances.” 

“You worry too much; at this rate, you’re going to get all wrinkly before you even hit 30.” Toph snorts. “We’re going on  _your_  private jet, Katara’s taking care of the rest of the money that we saved from our part-time jobs, Sokka’s the planner, while me and Mai are the bodyguards.”

“Hang on –  **MY**  jet?”

Sokka looks insulted at that remark. “Well,  _duh_. You’re the only one who has free access to a jet, and Toph doesn’t want to have anything to do with her parents.”

“Besides,” Katara smirks, and Zuko is second-guessing to agreeing to their madness (Friendship or not, even if Aang did help get his rightful position back to the company). “we have our own  _tour guides_  who’ll be bringing us around. Surely you remember that most of the  _Freedom Fighters_  were from there?”

Yeah. Zuko is already regretting this idea, and pointedly avoids Mai’s questioning gaze even as Sokka rambles on, ignorantly of the disaster Katara had unleashed. 

 

 _[I don’t need dollar bills to have fun tonight //_ I love cheap thrills _]_

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko is in deep. 
> 
> Deep, deep trouble.


End file.
